One Night
by Awaii-Mom
Summary: This is a simple OneShot for TemaXShika. This is suppose to show how one night can change everyones life. Sorry if the summary sucks, just read the story, very fluffy..
1. Chapter 1

**One Night**

**A/N: Before I get started on this story, I just want everyone who is reading my "Nara Family" that I will finish that one, I just had this idea at like 3 in the morning, so I had to write it down before I forgot it. Warning this is gonna be very fluffy, with a hint of sadness in it. **

* * *

He was hysterical, crying because he failed a mission, and almost lost his closest friend. She couldn't stand the sight of his tears, all she wanted to do was hold him, but she knew she couldn't, for a shinobi wasn't suppose to show any sign of emotion, it was a sign of weakness, and she was defiantly not gonna show any weakness, not now, not ever. But there was just something about this guy, he didn't care if she, or anyone for that matter, was around he was gonna show how he felt.

Not thinking twice about it anymore, she stood off the bench she was sitting on, and walked over to him, "You shouldn't be crying. Men don't-" She was cut off by the feeling of his lips pressed against hers. Her teal eyes widened, not exactly sure what she should do; should she kiss him back or slap him for kissing her without saying anything first. She decided against slapping him, not because she was weak, because she was defiantly not weak, it was-surprisingly-because he wasn't a half bad kisser.

After the two broke apart, both of their faces were bright red, and they were staring into others eyes. What happened next happened either because they both felt vulnerable, spur of the moment, or they had finally realized how they felt for each other. Whatever the reason, it did happen and there was no changing it. They couldn't hit some magical rewind button and take back what they did together.

He woke up the next morning, laying in an unfamiliar bed, obviously not alone. Laying beside him was the one woman he never thought he could tolerate. Her sandy blond hair laying over her soft skin as she laid there sleeping. The raven haired boy sat up, placing his hands on his head, had be become a man the same night he almost lost his best friend?

Looking down at the Konoichi, he wondered if he should wake her or allow her to sleep. He didn't mind watching her sleep, she actually looked peaceful, but once she would wake up, he knew she was gonna yell at him for something, she always yelled at her (like his mother did). So he quietly sneaked out of the bed, and began dressing himself. Once the young Chunin was completely dressed in his normal clothing; dark brown caprices, grey short sleeve shirt, a Kohona headband pinned to the sleeve of his right arm, a green bulky vest proving he was Chunin of Kohona, and his raven hair pulled up into a high spiky ponytail, he looked back at the blonde, whom was still sleeping, he then left the room without another word.

Long after he was gone she woke up, alone and exposed. She sat up in the unfamiliar bed, her sandy blonde hair falling into her face, covering her teal green eyes. She placed her hands over her face, _'How could I of been so stupid? Of course he had no true feelings, he was upset and confused. It was all just a mistake'_ she thought as she began getting dressed. Once fully dressed, she walked out of the room, her giant iron fan strapped to her back, and left to look for her two brothers. They had many things to take care of before they went back to Suna.

The rest of the time she spent in the village with her brothers, she tried to avoid the young Nara boy that she spent that one night with. She suddenly felt very uncomfortable around him, shy, blushing, very unlike herself. Why…or how could one boy do this to her?

* * *

Time had passed and she and her brothers were back at their village, it had been almost four months since she and he…comforted each other. The two of them hadn't seen each other since it happened. Right now Suna's Dessert Lilly had more on her mind, she needed to train more, for her upcoming Chunin Exams.

"Hey Temari--Whoa! Someone's been eating one to many dumplings!" Her puppet loving brother shouted, pointing at his sisters growing stomach, "What happened to you? Bad timing to be letting yourself go."

The blonde shook her head, placing a hand on her expanding stomach, "I'm not letting myself go Kankuro." She sighed, "Whatever I do, my stomach wont stop growing, and I wont stop eating. Not to mention my nose must be on overdrive." She covered her nose with her hand, scrunching her face, "Because I can smell you all the way over here." She took a step back, "When was the last time you showered? You stink!"

Kankuro glared at his sister, "You know what, I think I just got inspired to help you lose your belly fat!" He unwrapped his puppet that was on his back, and charged towards his sister. She quickly threw her giant fan in front of herself, causing the two siblings to clash. Usually Temari would of already bashed Kankuro over the head, but something was causing this Konoichi to feel light headed, and was slightly dizzy. The next thing she knew, her knees gave, and everything went black. Kankuro's eyes widened, as he watched his sister fall to the sandy ground, "Temari!" he shouted, as he quickly picked her up, and rushed her to the hospital.

Awhile later, she began to wake up. She could hear two male voices in the room, they seemed to be arguing with each other.

"I swear Gaara, I didn't do anything. We were getting ready to spar and the next thing I know she's laying on the ground, passed out." Kankuro explained, his voice full of concern for his sisters life.

"Kankuro calm down, your giving me a headache." Gaara sighed, "We just have to wait until a doctor comes in to tell us what happened."

Temari then began sitting up, feeling slightly nauseated at the scent of both her brothers this close to her, "What are you two babbling about?" She asked, placing her hand on her head, closing her eyes, "I'm fine, just a little tired."

A doctor walked into the room, looking at her charts, "When was the last time you saw a doctor?" She asked, looking up at Temari, whom just shrugged, "Then you don't know."

Temari raised an eyebrow, "Know what? What's wrong?"

"Well.." The doctor smiled at the teen girl, "Your pregnant Temari, a good four months."

Both Gaara and Kankuro looked at the blonde, shocked looks on their faces, "No, No, NO! I'm not…I mean, sure I've gained some weight, but…I'm not…" She shook her head, in disbelief, "this cant be happening to me.."

The doctor checked a few more things on Temari, then told her, as long as she took better care of herself, then she would be able to leave that day, the medical nin then left the room. As soon as she was gone, the brothers looked at Temari, both demanding to know what happened to her. Temari hesitated but then explained what had happened between herself and the emotional Nara boy.

"You mean to tell me you and he…" Kankuro made a dramatic puking sound, "Temari…you gotta be kidding me, he's what two-three years younger than you."

Temari looked down, she knew what she had done was wrong, "What are you going to do?" Gaara asked, "When are you going to tell him about …" He nodded towards her stomach, "That?"

Temari shook her head, "I cant tell him, it was a one night thing, completely meaningless" She explained to them. True it was meaningless to him, but to her, she had hoped it was more that just a fling. She looked at her brothers, "I'm not going to tell anyone, and neither are the two of you. I'm going to have a long Hiatus, then…then once its born, I'll give tit to some family. I…I'm not ready to be a mom, and I don't want this baby to grow up thinking it was a mistake."

"People are going to get suspicious." Kankuro pointed out, "We're all suppose to go to Kohona in two months, for the exams again...all three of us."

"I'm sorry Kankuro, but you and Gaara are gonna have to take someone else, I'm not leaving the village, little alone the house, until this is over." Temari stated, as she began getting out of bed, "Now if you don't mind, I need to get dressed."

* * *

Two months passed and Gaara and Kankuro arrived at Kohona, along with the newest member of their team. A male whom had green hair and brown eyes, he had a name, but neither of the two sand brothers wanted to learn it. They were both to worried for their sister, she had been stressed with trying to find the perfect family to take her baby once it was born. But most of the people refused, afraid of what the baby would turn out to be like, because of the fact that Gaara was her brother.

Waiting for the sand shinobi at the gate was none other than the laze ninja himself, the guy Gaara and Kankuro swore not to kill, Nara Shikamaru. He yawned as he looked at the nin, "Your missing someone? Where's Temari at?" he asked.

"She's staying at Suna this time around." Kankuro said, the sound of death in his tone towards the Leaf Chunin.

Shikamaru was slightly disappointed that Temari wasn't there, he had wanted to talk to her about that night six months ago. He wanted to finally tell her his true feelings, how he couldn't get her out of his mind, the way she talked, how he wanted to tell her that he loved the way her skin felt against his own…how he had fallen for the most troublesome woman he had known. He looked down, shoving his hands in his pockets, "I see, well your room is this way." The raven haired shinobi said, walking towards the Kohona hotels.

That night had arrived, and Shikamaru went home, to try to sleep off the days events. That was until he felt a familiar presence in his house, he quickly sat up, and jumped out of his bed, just in enough time to dodge a wave of sand from crashing into him. He backed up, only to be trapped inside a small, very uncomfortable, wooden puppet. "We need to talk Nara Shikamaru" a males voice calmly said.

* * *

The exams had finally ended, both Gaara and Kankuro had given up after the first test. They didn't think it would be right for them to take the exams while Temari was stuck in Suna.

* * *

More months had passed, and it was finally time for Temari to release the human inside her. After a few hours of labor, she gave birth to a baby girl, hair dark like Shikamaru's and eyes teal green like hers.

Temari held the small sleeping being in her arms, tears running down the fierce teens eyes, "I'm sorry…I'm sorry for bringing you into the world and not taking care of you." She then kissed the baby on the top of her head, and handed the newborn to the doctor, so she could take the baby to her new family.

Soon after the doctor had left, Kankuro and Gaara walked into the room, only to see Temari laying in the bed, crying, "It hurts…" she cried more and more, "It hurts worse than any physical wound I've ever had."

Kankuro placed an arm around his sister, "Temari…we need to tell you something."

Temari looked up at her brother, eyes red from the tears she had shed, "What…what's wrong Kankuro?"

"You are" A familiar males voice said walking in the room. Temari's eyes widened, and she looked up to see the raven haired Leaf Chunin holding a pink bundle in his hands, "Temari, why didn't you tell me?" Shikamaru asked as he walked over to Temari, holding his daughter.

She shook her head, "I couldn't…I didn't know how." She said, "But…how'd you…"

"I told her" Gaara said, looking at Temari, "You shouldn't of gone through this alone, and you defiantly shouldn't have to give up your child. No matter what you say Temari, you are ready to be a mom. You have to be ready, this is your child." He said, "My niece, and I'm not gonna let anyone else take care of her."

"But I'm not ready, I cant do this…we cant do this." she said, shaking her head, looking away from them.

Shikamaru placed a hand on her shoulder, "Temari, as troublesome as this is gonna be, we can and will be able to take care of this baby. Its our responsibility, not anyone else's"

After arguing for a while longer, Temari and Shikamaru decided to keep the baby, and Shikamaru moved to Suna with Temari so the two could take care of their daughter, Nara Hope.

**-End of story, Yea I know I suck at ending things, but I was rushed at the very end. Please tell me what you think, and Yes I know this is the most corny story ever… I don't like writing or even reading stuff like this, but I had the idea, and HAD to write it. Hope you like…and yes, this is a one shot, unless you want to continue it, then go ahead, but I have another story to work on right now.-**


	2. Alternet Ending

**One Night (AlterNet Ending)**

**AN: This version Gaara and Kankuro DO NOT talk to Shikamaru about the baby. So he has no clue about Temari being pregnant. This was the original version that I had written, but I changed it cause…well I'm not really sure why. Anyways-I'm not gonna re-write the WHOLE story, I'm only re-writing the ending. Warning this WILL be sad!**

* * *

**That Night:**

Temari laid back in the hospital bed, tears pouring out of her teal eyes. She had just handed off her own daughter to a nurse. The wind wielder knew that the few minutes she was able to hold the infant was the last time she'd ever hold her.

A few minutes after the nurse left with the newborn, both of Temari's brothers walked in the room and hurried to her side. They weren't use to seeing their sister like this. No matter what she had gone through, she had always had a strong look-but now all they saw was their oldest sibling crying her eyes out.

Temari looked at her brothers, "It…It hurts-hurts worse than anything I've-I've ever felt." She whimpered, placing her hand over her heart. She could feel a large part of her heart breaking.

* * *

**10 Years Later:**

Temari sighed as she looked out he window, her teal eyes watching over the small children that were running along the sandy streets of Suna. The Suna-Nin couldn't help but wonder how _she_ was doing right now. Did she live a happy life? Did she ever ask about her? What did she look like? Was she strong?-Shaking her head, she knew it was impossible for any of those questions to be answered.

Many years had passed since that hurtful night. She had grown since then. Temari was no longer a small Genin, she was not a Jonin-and Suna's Ambassador. And now, she was sitting-well standing-in the Kazekage's room, awaiting to receive her newest mission.

Looking back outside, she kept watching the children, they seemed to be playing Ninja. Temari allowed a small-rare-smile appear on her face as the kids ran around, '_she'd be 10 today. Around their age.'_ She thought, drifting back into her thoughts….

"Temari" The Kazekage called as he walked into the room.

Said woman jumped slight, and quickly turned around. She placed a hand on her chest, sighing slightly, "Kami Gaara, don't sneak up on me like that. Do you want me to die an early age?" She asked, walking away from the window, and sitting in one of the chairs in front of Gaara's desk. "So, you have a mission for me?"

The red haired Kage nodded, sitting at his desk, "I need you to go to Kohona. The Hokage is going to send you and another Shinobi-of her choice-to go to the Village Hidden In The Mist"

Temari's eyes widened, "G-Gaara I cant go there. Please send someone else." She pleaded, "You know why I cant go there. Cant Kankuro-or Baki go?" She asked, desperate not to go on the mission.

Gaara shook his head, "You're the only one, that I trust, that's available for this mission. Its to make sure that our alliance is still strong. And since your Suna's Ambassador then you have to take this mission."

The eldest Sabaku sibling looked down, "I understand. When do I leave?" She asked, sadness once again taking over her.

"As soon as your ready." Gaara replied.

With that; Temari nodded, left Gaara's office, went home, packed, then left heading towards Kohona.

* * *

A few days later, Temari stood in front of Kohona's Kage. A woman with blonde hair, in low pig-tails, hazel eyes, and a diamond shape in her forehead. "I'm glad you can make it here on such short notice. I'm sure your brother has already told you about the mission." She raises her thin eye brow, "Correct?" Temari nodded, and Tsunade smiled, "Good, then I'll waste no more time." She faced the door, "You can enter now."

Temari turned, and came face to face with the one man she defiantly didn't want to go on this mission with. Don't get her wrong, she and the lazy Shinobi were friends, but she couldn't go on this mission with him. What if they ran into her? He's not an idiot, she was sure he'd figure it out-either that or she was giving him to much credit.

"You gonna keep staring at me? Or can we get this troublesome mission over with?" He asked, lazily yawning, looking as though he has just been woken from a well-deserved nap.

She glared slightly, "Shut it Nara." She then looked back at the female Kage, "No offence Lady Tsunade, but, are you sure you want to send Shikamaru on this mission?"

Tsunade smirked slightly, resting her elbows on her desk, "Oh I'm positive I'd like to send Shikamaru on this mission. Now you two can leave whenever your ready."

The two Shinobi nodded, then left the tower, and met up at the Kohona gates-Shikamaru had to go back to his apartment to pack a few things. Once the two of them were completely ready, they both headed towards Mist. The trip to mist was quest, and slightly uncomfortable.

Normally Shikamaru wouldn't mind the silence, but right now it was suffocating him. He had to figure out what was bothering the sand Kunoichi. "Temari, what's your problem?" he asked, getting straight to the point.

Temari looked at Shikamaru, blinked a few times, "Excuse me?" it wasn't that she didn't understand the question. It was more that she was caught off guard, "There's nothing wrong with me. I'm fine." She snapped back.

"Right…Then that's why your being so quiet today-or more like since we left Kohona." He pointed out, "So tell me what's on your troublesome mind woman."

Temari stood from the log she was sitting on, "Its getting later, I'll stay up to watch over camp, you should get some sleep." With that, she jumped up, and sat in the tree. She didn't want to talk about her feelings, or what was bothering her. She knew that if she started talking, she'd spill about the kid the two of them had. She was defiantly gonna chew Gaara out for making her go on this mission.

Shikamaru jumped up, standing in front of Temari, snapping her out of her thoughts, "You didn't answer my question. Nor do we need a watch, we're in friendly territory."

The blond glared at the dark haired male, "I don't have to talk to you, now back the hell away-"

She was hushed by Shikamaru pressing his lips against hers. Part of Temari wanted to push Shikamaru down the tree, but the other-more dominant side of her wanted to kiss him back. Feeling as though she was slapped in the face by déjà vu, she quickly pushed the lazy Nin away from her. She wanted to kiss him-Kami she wanted it so bad, but last time she returned the kiss, she had become pregnant-thus causing her pain and loneliness every time she saw a mother and child together.

The two of them stayed quiet the rest of the way to Mist. Only saying the necessary things, like; We should rest here, I'll get the wood, ect. Once they reached Mist, they spoke with the Kage there and were offered to stay as long as they wanted.

Temari objected, but Shikamaru didn't see any thing wrong with staying one night. So what'd they do? They ended up staying one night. Temari went straight to her hotel room, while Shikamaru decided he was hungry, and wanted to get something to eat.

So, here was Kohona's lazy Shinobi walking along Mist streets, heading towards the nearest sushi shop. On his way to get the food, he saw a group of kids picking on a small girl with dark hair, and teal eyes. "Troublesome kids." he sighed, shoving his hands deeper into his pockets. He walked towards the bullies.

"Stupid Girl! Go back where you came from!" One boy shouted. This boy had dirty blonde hair, with eyes like coals.

"Stop picking on me Ryuu! Or I'm gonna beat you up!" the small girl threatened. This girl couldn't of been over 10years old, and she was threatening a group of boys, whom all seemed much older than her.

Shikamaru smirked slightly, this girl had Temari's attitude, '_Very Troublesome, probably to troublesome to deal with_' he thought, now leaning against a wall, his arms crossed over his chest, listening in on the children argument.

"Tch, you couldn't beat us even if you tried Ami. So stop acting so-w-what the hell…I-I cant move!" the boys voice seemed panicked, "Le-Let me go Ami!"

Sighing once again, Shikamaru pushed himself off the wall, turned and looked at the group of kids, then froze at what he saw.

The small dark haired 10year old had an extremely familiar hand sign, along with a long shadow leaking out, attached to the dirty haired boy called, Ryuu. '_Shadow Possession? No way, that's only a Nara clan Jutsu. How could she of possibly gotten it?'_ he asked himself.

The small girl glared at the group of boys, "don't pick on me again! Next time I wont hold back!" She scoffed, finally releasing her Jutsu, calling her shadow back to her.

The group of boys left, running past Shikamaru, whom took a few steps towards the girl. He had to figure out how this small girl has **his **families Jutsu. "Excuse me.."

The teal eyed girl sighed, then looked at Shikamaru and her body froze. Ami wasn't stupid, she recognized the vest Shikamaru was wearing. He's a ninja, and a pretty good one at that, if he was wearing the vest. The small girl took a step back, "C-Can I help y-you?" she asked, in a very low shy tone.

Shikamaru nodded, "Who are your parents?" he asked. Sure it seemed like a very personal question, but he had to know where she learned Shadow Possession.

Ami looked down, shrugging her shoulders, "I…I don know who they are." She answered, staring down at her small hands, "I-I was adopted."

"Adopted? Then where'd you learn Shadow Possession?" He asked, taking another step towards the girl.

This time the girl shook her head, "I…I've always been able to do-do that. I don't know how though. It just happened when-when I clap my hands like this" She placed her hands together, her shadow stretching out and connecting with Shikamaru's. As soon as the two shadows touched, her shadow retreated back to her side. Which didn't surprise Shikamaru any, she shouldn't of even been able to hold the Jutsu-let alone perform it at her age.

Shikamaru began to think, '_She's got the dark hair, a trait a lot of Nara's have, the only thing that doesn't match up is her eyes-well that and the face that she's IN Mist. Alright Shikamaru, think back, you don't have any family in Mist. So, then- Mom and dad didn't have a kid 10years ago, even if they did, mom and dad defiantly wouldn't of given her up. Then who-'_ Shikamaru's eyes shot open, '_That might explain her behavior since we got here, but why didn't she say anything?'_

Ami stared at Shikamaru, an extremely confused, and slightly scared look on her face. She took a few more steps back, then broke into a run, getting away from the Kohona Nin.

Shikamaru noticed the small girl leaving, but right now that wasn't important, he turned-completely forgetting he was hungry- and headed back towards the hotel room, he had a lot of questions for a certain blonde Kunoichi.

* * *

Walking into Temari's room, the Nara male didn't knock, "We need to talk." he demanded, wanting to get straight to the point. The Sand Kunoichi looked over at Shikamaru, "Please explain why I ran into a kid that was able to perform 'Shadow Possession Jutsu'"

Temari's teal eyes turned sad as she looked down at her hands, "I…I don't kno-"

"Don't lie to me Temari!" he snapped, completely out of character for the usual lazy Shinobi, "Tell me the truth Temari. Is she the reason you didn't want to stay here?" He asked, sitting beside the blonde haired female.

The wind wielder quickly stood, crossing her arms over her abdomen, "I don't want to talk about this Shikamaru." She protested, looking outside. She knew that he had figured it out by the tone of his voice. She feared this would happen if he ever went to Mist.

"Why'd you do it?" He asked, he stayed seated on Temari's bed, "I deserve to know that much…since she is my kid…correct?"

"We were both to young. Only teens. Neither of us knew how to take care of a child. We had one night together. It wasn't as though it meant anything to us." Her voice full of pain and sorrow. "Look, can we not talk about this, its late and I-"

"How do you know that, that night meant nothing to me, if you didn't ask?" That night he knew exactly what he was doing…sort of.

Temari looked at Shikamaru, a serious look on her face, "Are you telling me that you would want to raise a kid at such a young age? You would of left everything behind, because of a night thing?! Huh? Well answer me damn it! Tell me I was wrong! Tell me you would of rather stayed up with a crying baby instead of watching the clouds, or hanging out with your friends!" Temari was no longer calm, she was shouting. Not only because she was hurt, but because Shikamaru didn't say anything-nor object to what she was saying. He just stood there, staring at her with a blank look on his face. Temari shook her head, closing her eyes, "That's what I thought. Just leave so I can get some rest, we're leaving at sunrise."

"Temari I-"

"Just Leave Now Nara!" She demanded, pointing towards her door, glaring at the shadow manipulator.

Regardless of Temari's shouting, Shikamaru didn't leave. He needed answers-he needed them now. "To answer your question, No I wouldn't of wanted to raise a kid-" Temari winced at his answer, but she knew that's what he would say,"-but that doesn't mean I wouldn't of done it. It would have been extremely troublesome, but…" He made a fist at his side, "But, damn it Temari, she's my daughter Too! I should have had a say in this! It hurts-"

Temari slowly lowered her arms at her side, "You think it didn't hurt me? I'm the one who carried her inside of me-felt every little kick she did, ever move she made. I felt it all! Then…" She clinched her fist, looking down, fighting off her tears, "Then I handed her to the nurse the day she was born. When she left, it was as though my heart was being ripped from my chest." she paused for a minute to look up at the stunned Nara, "So don't sit there expecting me to feel sorry for you. Be lucky I didn't say anything to you, your lucky you didn't feel the pain I felt. Now leave so I can-"

She was cut off, not by Shikamaru's lips, but by him embracing her in a tight hug, "Troublesome woman, you should have had to go through all that alone. I should of helped you-I should have been there for you the whole time." Not releasing Temari, he held her closer to him, "I promise you'll never go through something like that again, I'll never allow you to feel so much pain again." he whispered to her, as he felt her body tremble in his arms.

After a long embrace, the two broke apart. Now sitting on Temari's bed, they talked about what they should to about _their_ daughter. Temari had wondered if it was a good idea to take her from Mist, and her family here, but Shikamaru figured it would be best for her to come with them, so Ami could receive the right teachings-meaning she could go to the academy.

Temari shook her head, "If anyone found out about her, her life would be put in danger. She's much safer here, not knowing about us." True it hurt her to say that, but being the daughter of the Kazekage's sister was not safe. Not to mention how hard it would be on the villages. She and Shikamaru were both from different villages, and neither of them were willing to leave behind their loved ones any time soon.

"You really think people aren't going to notice her here? She's 10years old and already knows how to use Shadow Possession. Something like that doesn't go unnoticed." he sighed slightly, "her troublesome attitude doesn't help any. She definitely got that from you"

Temari smiled a true smile for a minute. She was glad to of given her daughter something. But her smile quickly faded, and she crossed her arms, "What if we just bring her with us, to Suna. We've got an academy there, and there's also no chance of anyone-"

"No. She should go to Kohona. So she can learn more of Shadow Possession." Shikamaru stated, he then raised an eyebrow, "I don't think you know how to use Shadow Possession, meaning someone of the Nara clan will need to teach her."

Sighing, Temari nodded. Then it was settled, they'd take Ami back to Kohona, where she would learn more about her Shadow Possession.

* * *

That next day, Shikamaru and Temari went to the Kage of Mist, and asked if it was okay that they took one of the children from the village taking her to Kohona, to become a strong Shinobi. Of course, the Kage didn't mind, it was one less brat for him to look after-in his opinion they could take them all. So the two Shinobi began to look for the small girl, until Temari stopped, when she realized something.

Looking at Shikamaru, she asked, "Shikamaru, what…what does she look like?" She asked, not even knowing what her own daughter looked like.

Shikamaru blinked a few times, "Well, she's got dark hair, its about...mid-back length, your eyes. And her skins kinda pale. Probably from living in such a village. She's not that tall, about" he made a gesture with his hands, "About this tall. And skinny."

A stunned look appeared on the Kunoichi's face. She seemed as though she was staring at nothing, but in reality, she was actually staring at the young girl they spoke of. Her eyes becoming watery, she quickly shook off her tears, then approached the small girl. '_she looks a lot like him. No wonder he figured it out. She's…She's so pretty'_ Temari thought as she stopped in front of the girl, a small smile on her face.

The small girl didn't seem to notice Temari approaching her, for she was to busy laying on the grass, humming to herself, pulling up small flowers. Her legs held up in the air, as she laid on her stomach. She looked so peaceful, so innocent.

"A-Ami" Temari stuttered, though she wasn't sure why she was stuttering.

Ami turned and looked a little confused at Temari, "Do I know you?" she asked, her tiny legs no longer swaying freely in the air. Temari shook her head, as Shikamaru approached her and the small girl. Ami sat up, looking at Shikamaru, "Your that guy…from yesterday."

Shikamaru nodded, "Yea, that's me." he then pointed to Temari, "This is my friend, Temari and we were wondering if we could talk to the people your living with."

The small girls teal orbs fell towards the ground, and she shifted uneasy, "I…I don't live with anyone."

Temari bent down, becoming eye level with the dark haired girl, "Would you like to live with someone?" She asked and Ami nodded, "Then why don't you come with me and my friend, to his village. There you'll make a lot of friends, and you'll have a home with a family"

Ami's face lit up, and she smiled, "Can I really go with you guys? So I can become a ninja too?" She asked, hope in her eyes.

Shikamaru and Temari looked at each other, then back at the small girl and nodded. With that they all left the village, heading towards Kohona, where Ami would attend the academy, and learn more about her Jutsu.

Throughout the time that Ami lived in Kohona, she stayed with Shikamaru's parents, whom didn't ask any questions about the small girl. She ended up making a lot of friends, learning a lot of new Jutsu's, but the one thing she never learned, was that Temari and Shikamaru were her parents. They both thought it would be best if she didn't know. Though a few people-mainly Shikamaru's parents, and a few of the Kohona 12- figured it out.

* * *

-**FINALLY I finished this!! This is the other version I was going to have. I know its rushed at the end, but, that's cause I didn't want this to run TOO long. Its almost 10 pages. Anyways, tell me which ending you liked better. The one where Temari and Shikamaru keep the baby when she's born, or this one. Well, that's all…and NO there isn't any more to it. Unless I decided I'm REALLY bored and want to write more.-**


End file.
